An answer recieved 2 years later
by jkc8
Summary: It's been 2 years since Cagalli has visit Plant. She came to visit Kira and Lacus but an unexpected person tagged along. 2 years ago something happen between Cagalli and this unexpected person, will they solve this problem or will it stay the same. Please read and find out! (Sorry I'm bad with summaries)


**Hi everyone! It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction so I'm a little rusty on grammar and page layout etc. Hopefully this will not cause too much pain to my readers. **

**First I want to say thanks for clicking in to my story and I hope you will enjoy it. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OC's. Nothing much to say so just go and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of GS/GSD characters etc. They all belong to Bandai. **

**Summery**

It's been 2 years since Cagalli has visit Plant. She came to visit Kira and Lacus but an unexpected person tagged along. 2 years ago something happen between Cagalli and this unexpected person, will they solve this problem or will it stay the same. Please read and find out! (Sorry I'm bad with summaries)

**Character **

Cagalli Yula Atha – 20 Years old, Kira twin sister and Lacus best friend who has been living over in Orb under the care of her Step – parents.

Athrun – 20 Years old, Kira best and childhood friend. Have known Kira and Lacus for some years, and he is currently sharing the same apartment as Kira. Currently in his last year of university with Kira

Kira – 20 Years old, Cagalli twin brother and Lacus boyfriend and has been sharing the same apartment as Athrun since 2 years ago. Currently in his last year of university with Athrun

Lacus – 20 Years old, Kira's girlfriend and Cagalli's best friend. She is currently studying fashion design in the same university as Kira and Athrun.

**2.30pm Plant International Airport **

The automatic door open and someone wearing skinny jeans and a red t-shirt walked out of the airport doors, pulling a medium sized luggage with her. She moved over to the side of the pavement where the pick-up points are and took off her sunglasses revealing her golden amber eyes squinting trying to adjust the brightness of the sun. She took of her backpack and put it on top of her luggage and sat down on one of the benches next to it, and then suddenly her phone made a beep noise; notifying her a text has just arrive. She unlocked her phone screen and saw a text from Kira her twin brother, she opened the text:

_Hey Cag something urgent just came by. My university professor needs me to do something urgent so I don't think I can pick you up. Do u mind taking the train to the central and I or Lacus will pick you up there. Sorry __ U remember the way right? I know my sis is clever and won't get lost. I see you soon._

After reading the long text Kira just texted her, Cagalli sighed and got up and throw her backpack behind her shoulder. "I really shouldn't have trusted Kira to pick me up, not after the same thing happened 2 years ago" Cagally huffed and annoyance was starting to show on her face. "Has it really been 2 years now since I return to Plant, I guess not much has changed" _Maybe nothing has changed but I have changed and for sure I will not make the same mistake again like before. Well I might as well make my way down to central then, good thing Lacus sent over a travel card I used from 2 years ago. Hmm… maybe Lacus already know this would happen so she sent it. I ask her when I see her. _

Cagalli pulled her luggage back inside the airport and walked toward the train station, not long she got on a train going toward central. Cagalli sat down on a seat with her leg put around the luggage to hold it from rolling around, she took out her Mp3 player and put the headphones in to her ears and pressed the play button. The first song that came out was a rock type of song, she was not in the mood of listening to rock song sonshe skipped it to the next song, repeating her action until she came upon a song 'Stop the Clock' by Peter Marsh. Cagalli turned her head towards the window next to her while immersing herself in to the song. _I haven't listened to this song since a long time ago, was it 2 years ago when I got this song? Ah right he gave me a batch of song and this was one of it. 2 years sure has gone fast, since the last time I met them all and the missing answer from someone. Ahh why am I thinking about that again, I'm only here to visit Kira and Lacus and that's it. _

Suddenly an announcement burst Cagalli bubble **'The next station will be Central Plant, please do not forget your belongings when getting off the train' **

Cagalli got up and grabbed her luggage and backpack and got off the train. She walked outside the train station and took out her phone and dialed Kira number.

"Hey Kira, Im at Cental now where are you?"

"Hey Cag, im just parking my car at the moment, I dropped Lacus off earlier so she should be around the station by now…"

"Ah I see Lacus, Ok Kira you better hurry up because I'm hungry" Cagalli ended her call and started to wave at Lacus when she saw her walking over.

On the other side, where Kira has just parked his car could only sigh after hearing the phone call got cut off by his sister. Someone next to Kira gave a even more heavy sigh and in a annoying tone said "Kira you did it again didn't you" "Why can't you finish a god damn conversation before someone cuts you off" Kira gave out a small laugh "Well you do know every time Cagalli see Lacus she will cut me off" Athrun gave up arguing with his best friend and asked "So you didn't tell her I was coming?" "Well you heard it I couldn't get to that part and she hung up" Athrun nod his head lightly feeling disbelief and got out of the car and walked towards the station. Kira followed after locking his car running to catch up with his best friend. "So are you going to see Cagalli, I mean I didn't tell her you are coming so I don't know…." Kira dragged the I don't know bit longer but then was cut off by Athrun "It doesn't matter she will have to meet me soon as we are sharing an apartment together, so I guess it's better to meet each other now" "Yeh I guess so, too bad Lacus has some relative over if not I would've told Cagalli to stay at her place."

Lacus saw Cagalli and ran up and gave her a big hug. Both of them were smiling like they just won a jackpot. "Lacus I missed you so much, I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Same here, I missed you so much! I have so many things to tell you. I wished you could stay at my house if it was not for my relatives visiting you could stay at my place. "

Lacus and Cagalli started to talk about a lot of things when Kira and Athrun came up to them from behind. Lacus saw them and smiled "Looks who's here" Cagalli turned around and saw Kira and beside him someone he didn't want to meet so soon."Athrun" whispered Cagalli. Lacus was the one who heard Cagalli and inside she was thinking, Kira didn't tell her Athrun was coming.

Snapping back to reality Cagalli has already run over to Kira, hugging him tightly. "Kira I miss you so much!" "Dad asks when will you visit them in Orb?" Kira let go of Cagalli and said "I have been busy with University, but after I graduate I will visit them" "My mum and dad wanted to see you as well, but they out of plant at the moment" Lacus strolled over to where Kira and Cagalli was "Hey I think you forgot someone here" finger pointing at one direction. Cagalli looked over to where Lacus was pointing and saw Athrun, she turned around to face him and said "Hi, long time know see, how have you been?" with an awkward smile. Athrun saw Cagalli awkward smile and he thought his heart somehow felt a hollow hole was emerging from it. Athrun shook of his thought and replied with a smile "Hey, Im good, how about you?" "I'm good" said Cagalli, after that there was a long awkward silence. Kira and Lacus felt this silence so Kira came up to them and said "Hey guys let's go and eat" "Cagalli I thought you said you are hungry" With that said everyone walked toward where the car was parked. Lacus was talking to Cagalli walking in front; with Kira and Athrun behind them. "Athrun that was a good start" Kira said with a sarcastic voice. Athrun with a tone of annoyance said "Who's thought is it that made it such an awkward reunion" Kira didn't say anything and just shrugged and carried on walking.

After collecting the car, they went to have something to eat. Throughout the dinner Cagalli and Athrun didn t talk to each other. Kira and Lacus was the only one talking or starting conversation. 2 hours later they finish their dinner with Athrun paying the bill as he lost in rock, paper, and scissors. They got back in to the car, when Lacus suddenly said "I just got a message from my dad, saying my relatives has gone out of central for 2-3 days meaning Cagalli can sleep over, you know us girls have so many things to catch up with" Lacus winking at Cagalli. From the side mirror Athrun saw Cagalli face getting a little red. "So Kira can you drop me and Cagalli off at my house?" Kira turned around to face Lacus who was sitting in the back seat "Sure but what about Cagalli luggage?" "Kira you can take my luggage, I got some clothes in my backpack" said Cagalli. "Oh ok" with that Kira made his way to Lacus house.

To be continued…..

**Ok guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest I wanted to make this a one shot but as you can see there is a long way to go till this story finish. **

**Anyway, I apologies if there is any bad grammar as I said before English is not my first language and it has been like 4 -5 years since I wrote a fanfiction. So yeah you have to bear with me on that. **

**I accept reviews and if possible no hates but if it's something you think I did a bad job in then you are welcome to tell me. **

**Oh and the song mention above 'Stop the Clock" by Peter Marsh is a really good song I defiantly recommend it, so go listen if you haven't. And if you are wondering I heard this song from a Hong Kong drama. **

**Last but not least, part of this story is taken from a real life story and it really did happen but I changed some of it so that explain why the character are a little OC's**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please like and review **

**Eternityforever xxx**


End file.
